Insanity
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: Just some random crack!fic stuff that happens when Q gets bored and invites his friends over. Does he even have friends? I don't know. There are so many fandoms here, I can't help but to feel a little proud of myself.


Q wandered around the Continuum, looking throughout the timelines to simply not be bored. Sometimes being a Q was so damned boring.

Looking at a parallel universe, he saw an Earth that was rather pitiful. Their leader forced these "districts" to send children to fight to the death with one survivor of each fight. So pitiful. Yet, it could be a very good idea that had just appeared in his mind.

Q decided to summon some of his more notorious friends of the universes to visit him. Jim Moriarty appeared first, looking very displeased.

Next came that poor insane Time-Lord, the Master, who simply sat there and watched everyone else. After him, a rather disbelieving Ares (or Mars if you were Roman) popped up, scowling. Then came Palpatine and Nero, both arguing about something. Temporal Agent Daniels took his sweet time to arrive, appearing only seconds after a rather crazed wizard by the name of Voldemort.

"If all of you kind gentle beings would please keep quiet while I explain!" Q shouted above the commotion.

The space hushed and they all paid grudging attention to Q as he spoke.

"I just happened to see the most pitiful thing: an Earth where the children fight each other to the death. So, I got the idea to set up our own little games. We can each pick two people we want to torment and send them into a little hell of our own making. So, who's in?" Q said, looking around at the reactions.

Moriarty's hand shot up into the air, followed by the others.

"Well then. Give me your lists and I'll… pick them up!" Q said, a smirk forming on his face.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Mrs. Hudson was listening to Sherlock Holmes play the violin and John Watson curse at his computer when the noise suddenly stopped.

"Sherlock, dear? Is something wrong?" she asked, making her way up the stairs to find that the violin was dropped on the floor and the laptop sitting on the couch. Neither of the men was in sight.

"Oh dear. They've gone at it again," she said, picking up her phone to call Sherlock.

Much to her surprise, she heard his phone ring from right next to the violin. Calling John's phone, she was relieved that she didn't hear it. But he still didn't answer.

"Where could they have gone to?" she wondered aloud. Sighing, she went back downstairs after making sure the violin wasn't just sitting on the floor waiting to be stepped on.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Rose Tyler paced in her room in the parallel universe and watched as her little brother, Tony, played with his friends. An odd man in an even odder uniform appeared and grabbed her arm, taking her with him.

She reappeared in a prison place, staring at a woman with insanely curly blonde hair and a smirk that disappeared fast.

"Oh. It's you again," she said to the odd man.

"River, dear, is that anyway to say hello?" the man asked.

"For you it is, you omnipotent menace," River replied.

"I can get you out of here."

"I deserve to be here."

"Too bad."

And before Rose had time to say anything, they were off again.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Annabeth Chase carefully made revisions to a plan she had created for a new arrow that would separate into several smaller arrows in mid air.

Jason Grace stared at the plan over her shoulder, whistling as he saw it. Percy Jackson nodded in approval and Hazel Levesque smiled. The others were staring over Leo's shoulder, but for now, this was good enough.

Jason was about to make a comment when he and Annabeth disappeared, startling the others and causing Percy to pull out Riptide.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Jacen Solo sparred with his twin sister, Jaina, mentally. They used regular pieces of duraplast tubing and thought of them as lightsabers in their minds.

They were being watched by their dad, Han, who watched as his kids play-fought. So he was rather surprised when Jacen suddenly disappeared, leaving Jaina to wonder what the hell happened.

Ahsoka Tano grinned as Rex threw the dart and hit the board perfectly. However, Coric decided to split the dart right down the middle.

"How the fek did you do that!?" Fives asked.

"I got lucky, I guess," Coric said smugly.

"Guys, we have a bigger problem," Kix said, ending the debate.

"What is it, Kix?" Rex asked.

"Captain, I was just talking to Commander Tano and she disappeared," Kix said, nervously looking around the room.

"Oh hell," Rex sighed as the General walked into the room.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Ensign Pavel Chekov was happily chatting away with Lieutenant Nyota Uhura about a new paper that had just been released by a student at Starfleet Academy that was about temporal theory.

Much to their surprise, a strange man in a Starfleet uniform approached them and whisked them away to a rather odd place.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Ensign Travis Mayweather watched the helm carefully, making sure that nothing happened if he dozed off. Commander T'Pol seemed busy with her science station and Ensign Hoshi Sato chatted across the bridge with Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. Captain Jonathan Archer was in his Ready Room, talking about something with Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III.

Travis had just turned to join Hoshi and Malcolm's conversation when he and T'Pol simply disappeared. Malcolm swore and hit the Red Alert button, calling the crew to battle stations.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Hermione Granger watched as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley screwed around while she worked.

This paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts was due in the morning and if they didn't get it done, they'd be in big trouble.

Sighing, she turned back to her parchment, only to let the quill hit the table when she disappeared, along with Harry.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Captain Jean-Luc Picard knew it was going to be a bad day when Q appeared on his bridge.

"Hello, mon capitane!" he said, a little too cheerfully.

"What do you want this time, Q?" Will Riker asked, frowning.

"Why, Commander Riker, is that anyway to say hello to an old friend?" Q admonished.

"Then allow me, Q, why the hell are you here?" Picard snapped.

"To play a little game, Captain. Oh, you needn't worry, my dear Jean-Luc. No one dies here. IF they do, they just go right back to where they came from, meaning their own pathetic little lives," Q said, before snapping his fingers and dropping Picard into a dark, cold room.

"Oh look," a sarcastic voice said from across the room, "That omnipotent veruul brought me a friend."

"Hardly a friend, my dear Commander," Q's voice floated around the room as the lights flashed on.

Picard's eyes widened when he saw the rather pissed-off blonde Romulan woman glaring at him, her arms crossed.

"This is even better," Q said.

**AN- Short introduction this time, but next chapter should be fun. I plan on having what could be termed as a "crack-fic" here, except I somehow concocted this insanity of a story whilst in the middle of Spanish class, so this should be fun. Completely sober here, folks, in case any of you were wondering! Allons-y and Geronimo!**


End file.
